1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register, and more particularly, it relates to an electronic cash register in which positions of respective keys arranged on a keyboard can be set optionally.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of an electronic cash register (hereinafter referred to as ECR), there has generally been provided ones in which positions of respective keys arranged on keyboards can be optionally set to some extent. However, even in such an ECR having key position setting function, keys required at least for use in setting of key positions (fundamental keys) are generally set in a fixed manner in predetermined positions on the keyboard. In other words, fundamental keys such as ten keys for inputting data representing key positions and clear keys for clearing the inputted data have been arranged in previously fixed positions. Thus, with utilization of the fundamental keys, positions of further required keys such as PLU keys and department keys can be set optionally.
Therefore, although keys can be set at desired positions in a conventional ECR, the range of selection has been relatively restricted. Thus, if positions of the keys, including the fundamental keys required at least for use in setting of the key positions, are to be changed, a program in the ECR must be changed or hardware of the keyboard must be changed in such a manner that fixed keys produce codes identical to those before changing, leading to increase in cost of the ECR and complicated operation with respect to the subject change.